


The Kinks of Mr. Rogers

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, M/M, mention of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony thinks he's schooling Steve.





	The Kinks of Mr. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> K is for kink

“Kink?” Steve asked Tony. “Yeah, I know what kink is, but I’m kinda nervous about it.” He looked more than nervous. He looked like he might jump right out of his skin at any minute. 

“You don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. We can try something else if you don’t like it,” Tony explained. 

Some things in the modern world were strange to Steve and this was one of them. He’d simply never thought about it at all. 

“Are lots of people into this?” 

“More than you’d think, I guess,” Tony answered him. 

“You?” 

Tony grinned and shrugged. “It can break the monotony for sure.”

“What do you like the best?” 

“Um, I prefer spankings mostly. Bondage kinda freaks me out.”

“What else is there?” 

“Tons of fetish kinks. I don’t think you have a fetish. Mine might be hundred year old men.” He kissed Steve on the cheek. 

“All right then, I’m ready.” He held out his hand. 

Tony handed him a tablet. “Just click on which kink you’d like to read stories about and there will be a list of stories.” 

“And they’re all about me and you?” Steve asked. “Really?” 

“Yep. We are quite the kinky guys, according to the fanfiction writers.” 

Steve put the tablet down and leered at Tony. “Maybe we are. Have you been a bad boy?” 

Tony was surprised, completely and utterly surprised. He did recover quite fast though. “Uh, um, you bet,” he finally answered. 

Steve read the stories later, much later.


End file.
